To Be a Warrior
by Mallowsong
Summary: Twist is a loner who wants a little happiness. He is unsatisfied with his tiring loner life, and brought to ThunderClan after he is injured by a fox. Twist misses Amber, his former friend. She wants nothing to do with him, not after what happened, but their destinies are entwined closely together. Meanwhile, hidden enemies are concealed in the shadows, waiting to end the Clans.
1. Chapter 1: Fox Attack

Twist opened his jaws wide to taste the air. All around the black tom were trees and thick undergrowth, and the sun was sinking in mixed colors of red, orange, and yellow.

Twist caught the scent of mouse and located next to a holly bush. Dropping into a crouch, he silently stalked the mouse. When it was a tail-length away, he wriggled his haunches to pounce, but his tail brushed a leaf, and the mouse darted away.

The loner hung his head. _Well, I guess I'm going hungry tonight._ Twist thought. Then he shook his head. He couldn't just stand there moping! There was no time to spare. _Oh, no! I have to find somewhere to sleep!_

Already, darkness was falling as the black tom raced away into the trees.

Twist listened to a bird's call, staring blankly into the darkness of the night. His green eyes glowed faintly. He was wedged in the crook of a tree branch, on top of the moss he had brought up for his bedding. It was very uncomfortable, and sleep would not come.

The loner sighed. He had just managed to find this alder tree when the darkness began to settle. He didn't have much choice but to sleep there. At least it would shelter him for night.

 _Why must my life be like this? I always imagined a much better life- one with lots of prey, a comfortable den, and… my very own kits- with Amber._ Twist shook his head miserably. _But then again, this is Amber I'm thinking about._ He reflected. _I never loved her. And she never loved me. We were just friends, that's all. She wouldn't have left me like that if she truly loved me._

And with that, the black tom slid into sleep with the image of a flame-colored she-cat with sparkling amber eyes. _Oh, Amber…_

The first thing Twist felt was pain. His back felt bruised and broken. He began to wonder why it hurt.

He saw red fur as he opened his eyes into the early morning light. Hope fluttered in his chest. _Amber?_ But his hope died as he saw that it wasn't a cat. It was a fox. _Of course it wasn't her._

Twist realized that the fox must have knocked him out of the tree on to the ground. The vile creature bared its pointed yellow teeth. Twist couldn't move fast enough to avoid the first blow, a swipe to his shoulder. More pain exploded inside him, starting with his shoulder then spreading quickly through his body.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, the loner unsheathed his claws. Narrowing his eyes, he leaped on to the fox's back and dug his claws into its pelt.

Screeching, the fox tried to throw him off. Knowing that he would fall eventually, Twist tried to make the most out of his stay. Hanging on with his back legs, the tom clawed the fox with his forepaws.

Then suddenly he was flying through the air, and before he could prepare himself, Twist crashed into a tree, winded and stunned. In a heartbeat, Twist felt the fox's jaws grasping his neck and the fiery pain that came with it.

 _Is this it? Am I really going to die like this?_ Twist thought dully as the world began to spin and the fox swung him around vigorously.

Then he felt the fox let go and drop him, onto the cold leaf-bare ground. Twist thought he heard another cat's yowl close by. "Sandfur, come quickly! We need to get this cat to Gingerleaf!" Twist's vision blurred and darkened as pawsteps thundered closer. Then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Allegiances

**FloodClan**

 **Leader:** Sparrowstar- very dark gray tabby tom with white paws

 **Deputy:** Otterwhisker- light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Leafshadow- pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

 **Warriors**

Greenbriar- cream she-cat with dark green eyes

Emberspots- white tom with black patches

Dapplefur- dark gray she-cat with a dappled pelt and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Beetlepaw- dark brown tabby tom**

Turtleclaw- dappled brown tom with green eyes

Maplefire- dark brown tabby tom with white paws

Nightshade- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudgazer- white she-cat

 **Apprentice, Wolfpaw- pale gray-and-white she-cat**

Cedarstone- very pale gray tom speckled with white

Larktail- ginger-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Cliffheart- gray tabby tom with white ears and white paws

Fisheye- small dusky brown tom

Shallowstep- slender gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shadefur- black tom

 **Apprentice, Fishpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with white speckles**

Pebbletail- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Stormsky- cream-and-gray tom

Ratclaw- black-and-white tom

Bluestripe- gray tabby she-cat with white paws and golden eyes

Deerfur- mottled ginger tom

 **Apprentice, Streampaw- black she-cat with white paws**

Quailwing- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Frostheart- slim white she-cat with light green eyes

 **Queens**

Mossflight- dark gray tabby she-cat

Sandyshine- orange tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Elders**

Jaggedfang- black-and-white tom with dark amber eyes

Silverfoot- elderly black she-cat with silver paws

 **MoorClan**

 **Leader:** Toadstar- large black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Slatefall- dark gray tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Acornfoot- dark ginger tom with darker front paws

 **Warriors**

Darkpetal- dark cream-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Littlestep- small dappled gray-and-white she-cat

Leopardheart- sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Reedtail- brown tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Apprentice, Blazepaw- golden she-cat with white paws**

Rowantail- ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Pinepaw- white she-cat with green eyes**

Yellowfoot- honey-colored tabby tom

Eagleclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lochflame- dark gray tabby tom flecked with white

Duckfall- brown-and-white tom

Mothstorm- mottled gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cherryflame- bright ginger she-cat

Havenstorm- pale brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat**

Smokeshade- dark gray-and-white tom

Brindleflight- cream she-cat with green eyes

Newtspots- black-and-brown tom

Carptail- sand-colored she-cat

Clawfoot- white tom with one black paw

Aspenshine- ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Toadpaw- small black tom**

Houndear- tortoiseshell-and-black tom with blue eyes

Fawnwish- light brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Queens**

Spottedtail- white speckled light gray she-cat

Pinewillow- brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Elders**

Spidertail- black tom with white patches

Ferntail- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Brokentooth- gray tom with white paws

 **ShadeClan**

 **Leader:** Willowstar- small black-and-white she-cat with golden eyes

 **Deputy:** Nettlefur- mottled brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Swanfeather- white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Warriors**

Gingerblaze- ginger tabby tom

Cloudnose- pale gray-and-white tom with one black ear

 **Apprentice, Rainpaw- slender gray tabby she-cat**

Berryface- black tom with white ears

Honeystripe- golden she-cat with green eyes

Ashtail- dark gray tabby she-cat

Fallensky- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Breezewhisker- pale brown tom with white paws

 **Apprentice, Swallowpaw- dark ginger tabby tom**

Spottedwing- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Lakeshade- dark gray tabby she-cat with one white leg

Hawkwhisper- dark brown tom with white patches

Hareleg- long-legged gray tom with yellow eyes

Hailshade- white tom with black paws

 **Apprentice, Amberpaw- flame-colored she-cat with amber eyes**

Dusklight- dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lightfern- very pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Flamenose- light brown tabby tom with a ginger muzzle

Whitemask- dark gray tom with a white fur along his muzzle, cheeks, and ears

Icemist- white she-cat with one gray paw

Daisypetal- cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Softpaw- light cream-and-gray she-cat with yellow eyes**

Stripetail- gray tabby tom with black stripes

Shellripple- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Driftpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

Bushtail- brown tabby tom with two white paws

Birdnose- pale ginger-and-brown she-cat

 **Queens**

Sandwing- pale ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw

Rosedawn- cream-and-brown she-cat

Bloomshadow- black she-cat

 **Elders**

Skimfur- elderly white she-cat with blue eyes

Cindershade- gray tabby tom with white patches

Ravenflight- slim black-and-white tom

 **ForestClan**

 **Leader:** Kestrelstar- ginger-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Clovershine- pale gray she-cat with white paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Gingerleaf- orange tabby she-cat

 **Warriors**

Featherstep- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Skybird- black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Lionwhisker- golden tabby tom with long whiskers

Thistletooth- spiky-furred black tom

 **Apprentice, Jaypaw- gray-and-white tabby tom**

Birchtail- white tom with pale amber eyes

Rushfern- dark gray she-cat with white ears

Mossflight- tortoiseshell she-cat

Ripplestripe- gray-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Quickfoot- small sand-colored tom

Lightningflash- black-and-brown tom with white patches

Moonshade- cream she-cat with white paws

 **Apprentice, Berrypaw- dark cream tom**

Paleberry- black speckled white she-cat

Pinefall- ginger tabby tom with amber blue eyes

Berryflame- cream-and-white tom with blue eyes

Darkstorm- black-and-white tom

Mapleheart- light brown tabby tom with white ears

Graysea- light gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Fawnpaw- white speckled light brown she-cat**

Silverfrost- silver tabby she-cat

Stagleap- white tom with black patches

 **Apprentice, Slatepaw- mottled gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

Sandfur- yellow tabby tom

Willowpond- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Cherryspots- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Dappleclaw- dappled white she-cat

 **Elders**

Craneleg- long-legged gray tabby tom

Splotchface- dark ginger and black tom with blue eyes


End file.
